This is My Life, Let Me Live It
by inu-tiger-luver-393
Summary: Why is life so confusing? why can't i just live it the way i want to? why can't inuyasha just let me live my life freely? a story of life after naraku...please no flames...inukags mirsan sessoc
1. Author

(A/N)- Just to let all of you out there know this is my FIRST fanfic so please be patient.

I'm gonna give you a list of all the characters, their age, and maybe a little bit about who they are.

**DISCLAIMER**

I DO NOT own InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, or Sango. But I do own all characters except Ishikawa whom is owned by Mystic Author.

(Mystic Author, Inukome is MINE evil laughter)

**END DISCLAIMER**

InuYasha- Age 35- Mated to Kagome, Children-Shippo (adopted), Akira, Inukome, and the as of yet unborn pup.

Kagome-Age 33- Mated to InuYasha, Children-Shippo (adopted), Akira, Inukome, and the as of yet unborn pup.

Shippo-Age 23-Mated to Lira, Children-None as of yet (still not sure if there will be a baby for Shippo to raise.)

Lira (OC)-Age 23- Mated to Shippo. Brown hair Blue eyes her body is built like Sango's

Akira (OC) - Age 16- Twins with Inukome. She is ten minutes older than him. Her intended is Kito. Her personality is just like InuYasha's.

Inukome (OC)-Age 16- Twins with Akira. He is a lot like Kagome, more laid back but still willing to do anything to do what he know is right.

Kouga- Age 35. Mated to Ayame. Children-Kito and Kina.

Ayame- Age 34. Mated to Kouga, Children- Kito and Kina.

Kito- Age 18. Akira's intended. He does the opposite of everything his parents tell him to. Is very protective of his sister.

Kina- Age 14. She is like her father. She likes to get in to trouble. A lot.

Sango-Age 33. Married to Miroku. Children-Lei.

Miroku- Age 34. Married to Sango. Children Lei.

Lei (OC) - Age 13. Looks like her mother but with her father's personality.

Sesshomaru- Age unknown. Mated to Mai-Bas. Still the same but a little nicer since he's been mated.

Mai-Bas (OC)-Age 34. Short brown hair and brown eyes. She is sweet like Kagome. She is an Inu-Youkai Princess from one of the Northern clans.

Ishikawa (borrowed from Mystic Author) Age 19. Her personality is just like her fathers. She is the future ruler of the Western Lands.

Rin- Age 23. She is still the same girl just older and more mature.

Extra notes

Naraku was killed before Akira and Inukome were born.

The well was sealed soon after Naraku was killed.

Kaede died soon after Akira and Inukome were born.

End of extra notes

(Mystic Author- Look at Sesshomaru's mates name. what do you think the last three letters stand for?wink wink love ya cuz.)

now that you have a bunch of need information you can click that little button to your right and start the first chapter.


	2. We're Late

Chapter 1

We're Late

Light, it was so bright. She didn't want to open her eyes, it was so early in the morning and she was so sore. Slowly, Akira opened her deep, amber eyes to the harsh morning light.

"It can't be morning already." She sighed as she stood and stretched, and pushed her waist length silvery white hair out of her eyes. _Why do I always have to be so sore after a fight? I always win and I still come out looking like a pile of minced meat. _She grimaced as she thought back to the fight with the boar youkai she fought yesterday. He got one good shot at her before she cut him down like her Oyajii taught her.

Flashback

"Now, Akira, take your fighting stance, and prepare your self to attack." InuYasha's voice floated to her on the warm summer wind when she was just a child, about 8 years old.

She did as her father instructed her and waited for him to show himself to her. She sniffed the air as she scanned the tree tops for any sign of her "enemy". With a low growl he jumped out of the tree right behind his daughter, he went to grab her little arms from behind but she was quicker. She jumped in to the air and over her Oyajii landing gracefully behind him and then she slashed out at his unprotected back.

"Very good Akira, just like I showed you," InuYasha said as he stood and brushed the dirt off his haori. He picked her up and gave her a hug, "you'll make fine warrior one day."

End Flashback

She shook her head and turned to her traveling companion who was still sleeping.

"Inukome, wake up we need to get back home before nightfall or Oyajii and Okaa will kill us." She said as she shook her twin Oniisan awake.

"I am awake;" he said "I just don't feel like standing up. My head hurts or did you forget, I was thrown head first into a tree yesterday by that youkai." He spat as he slowly stood up.

"I didn't forget because I was the one who had to cover your sorry ass and drag your heavy ass back to camp."

"Well sorry if I was forced in to unconsciousness by a tree." He yelled.

"Learn to protect your self better or you'll end up dead. I won't always be around to protect you brother. You have the ability to be just as strong as our Oyajii. He taught us both how to fight like a youkai so why don't you?

"Because, I don't like to fight. I will if I have to but I don't enjoy it."

"What! How can you not? It's in our blood to fight, to protect the weak and defenseless."

"Yes, I know that but why do you fight all the time? It seams that is all you do. You spent years training with Oyajii on how to fight but only months with Okaa on how to heal and use your miko powers. Your miko powers are far greater than mine but you don't use them. Embrace them and use them. Learn all you can about them so you can stop accidentally purifying everyone in the family."

"If you don't shut your mouth I might "accidentally" purify you. Besides I already know how to fight with my hands, a sword and a bow and arrow. Why do I need to learn how to use my miko powers too when I do fine on my own with my hanyou abilities." she spat.

Knowing he was fighting a loosing battle he turned on his heel and walked away.

"You'll never learn." He mutter as he went to the little creek that ran parallel to their camp.

"Baka" she murmured under her breath as he walked away._ I know I need to learn to control my miko powers but they are so strong and unpredictable. I'm not sure if I can._

He splashed the cold water on his face. _Sometimes I wonder how Akira can be my sister let alone my twin. First of all we look nothing alike. Her hair is silvery white and mine is raven black. Her eyes are amber mine are chocolate. She looks like Okaa and I look like Oyajii, but she acts like Oyajii and I act like Okaa. We are so different yet we are Oniisan and Aneue. _

He walked back to their camp and grabbed his bag from the ground.

"Are you ready yet Akira?"

"Yup let's go we must be home before nightfall. We were actually supposed to home yesterday but that wasn't going to happen with you being unconscious and all. Not that it was your fault or any thing" she added quickly seeing the look on her brother's face.

"What's the rush? We've got plenty of supplies and lots of time. Are you getting home sick?"

"No baka. Think what is tonight?"

"Tonight is… the new moon! Kami how did I forget?

"I don't know but I want to be home on our human night thank you very much."

"I'm with you on that one Aneue."

"You do still have the package from Uncle Sesshomaru don't you?"

"Of course I do. You don't think that I would travel for a week straight to get to his palace to retrieve this stupid thing just to loose it days before we get home."

"Sorry, but I know you've lost things before, and this package is very important to Oyajii."

"Don't you think I know that? The only reason that he didn't go get it himself is because Okaa is going to have the new pup soon and she didn't want him to leave her alone at the hut."

"Do you think she's had it yet? I hope so I don't want to be there to help deliver the pup. I'm not even sure if I can."

"You were trained to."

"I know but that was years ago and I… Just never mind. What do you think she's going to have?

"A boy."

"Oh Kami I hope not, two brothers is enough. Don't get me wrong, you and Shippo are great but a sister would be nice, I would train her to be just like me."

"Another Akira? That would be horrible." He joked.

"Come on lets go, we have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in." she said as she gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

And with that they took off running east towards their village. Hours past as they ran only stopping once to eat. They morning grew in to the afternoon and the afternoon turned in to evening. The sun was setting and fast. There was only about ten minutes of daylight left. That meant there was only ten minutes left of them being a hanyou and they were still a mile and a half from home.

"Come on Akira you need to run faster." Inukome yelled behind him.

"I am running as fast as I can you baka."

"Well we're gonna be human soon and we're not home yet."

"No really I couldn't tell" she yelled sarcastically as she finally caught up with him.

The trees flew by as they came closer to their village. With just a minute or so left before they were human they collapsed on the ground out side of their hut.

"Home sweet home." Akira said breathlessly as her silvery white hair turned raven black, and her eyes turned chocolate.

"Yup." Replied a now silvery white hair and amber eyed Inukome.

Both were laying on the ground out side of the door. The cloth that covered the entrance to the door to their hut was pulled back and the glow from the fire hit their tired faces.

"You were suppose to be home yesterday." A very angry very human InuYasha said looking down upon his two children.

The two looked at each other knowing perfectly well what was going to happen next.

In The Hut

"What were you thinking? You know that tonight is the night of the new moon. If you hadn't gotten back you would have been stuck out there," he flung his arm towards the door, "unprotected and vulnerable."

"But Father…" Akira started.

"No buts Akira, your father is right," Kagome said glaring at her first born, "you could have been killed."

"Mother, don't yell at Akira it's not her fault we're late." Inukome said in defense of his sister.

"It's not. Well then why are you both late? She was in charge. She knew that you need to be back. The blame falls on her shoulders." InuYasha said as he turned to his youngest son.

"We are late because yesterday on our way back we were attacked by a boar youkai."

"Just one, if so that should not have delayed you a whole day." He said

"Yes just one. But while we fighting I went to attack and the youkai caught me in his tusks and threw me head first into a tree. I was knocked out cold." Inukome confessed

"You were knocked unconscious?" Kagome said her voice filling with concern.

"Yes but I'm fine now just a slight headache and nothing more."

"You see that's why we are late I had to kill that youkai on my own then take Inukome to a safe place so he could heal. I was just trying to protect him. I'm sorry that we were late it won't happen again Father. I promise" she said bowing her head.

"Well I guess I can't be too angry at you. All you were doing was looking out for your brothers' best interest." InuYasha said shaking his head.

"Inukome come here so I can have a look at your head and make sure your truly ok." Kagome said grabbing on to her sons arm.

"No Okaa I am fine I promise just a bump and a headache. I will be fine I promise you that. Now if you don't mine I want to go to bed and catch up on some much needed sleep, Akira is like Oyajii and doesn't need much sleep to function properly where as I do."

"Yes of course sweet heart, go on ahead and go to sleep." Kagome said.

"I'm going outside I need to clear my mind and take care of a few things before I go to sleep." Akira said as she went out the door.

"I will come with you daughter." InuYasha said as he followed her out of the door.

She climbed in to Goshinboku to her favorite branch and turned her back to her father.

"I am sorry that I snapped at you daughter, I should have listened to you instead of jumping to conclusions." He said trying to get her to look him in the face.

"You and mother always act like I am to blame for everything," she screamed at him "you treat Inukome like some little prince and me like a servant. I'm sick and tired of it. In a year when I am legally considered an adult I am getting away from you and mother and everybody else in this village." She screamed and jumped out of the tree and ran in to the forest.

"Akira stop get back here." He yelled as he jumped out of the tree and ran after her.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now."

"Come back here now Akira!" He yelled as he lost sight of her blue haori.

She climbed up in to a random tree and just sat there as she watched her father search for her on the ground before he finally gave up and went back home.

"Finally some peace and quite so I can think and be alone." She said as she leaned her head against the tree.

"But your not alone." A voice called out to her from behind.

She gave out a small scream.

**(AN) This is my first fan fic so please be patient with me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I love cliffies they are so much fun (well for me anyway lol).**


	3. Fighting and Memories

Chapter 2

Fighting and memories

"_Finally some peace and quite so I can think and be alone." She said as she leaned her head against the tree. _

"_But you're not alone." A voice called out to her from behind _

_She gave out a small scream._

"Kito, you're back." She said in a hushed whisper.

"I told you that I would be back." He replied as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"How did you get away from your father? I thought he said that he would never let you out of his sight?"

"I told him I was going out hunting for a few days and he's been rather lenient with my punishment because he knows how I feel about you."

"Well at least he is. My parents normally never let me out of their sight."

"Why are you so angry my love? Your face is wet from your tears." He noticed.

"Just the normal shit in my life. Oyajii sent Inukome and I out on a mission to pick up a package from Lord Sesshomaru's palace, and we were a day late coming back because of Inukome and I was blamed for it."

"You're right it sounds like the normal shit you live through, I heard you yelling at InuYasha what did you say to him exactly?"

"I told him that they treat Inukome like a prince and me like a servant and that next year when I am legally able to leave I am going to move out and be on my own." She said as she fell back in to his strong arms. She snaked her arm up to the top of his head to grab on to one of his wolf ears.

A whimper escaped his lips.

"Kami I love it when you do that."

"I know that is why I do it." She said sweetly.

"What do you think is going to happen when you go back home in the morning?" he asked her.

"I'll get another lecture and confined to my room for another week…again." She sighed as she dropped her hand from his ea to her lap.

"Your mother is going to have a pup soon isn't she?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to his chest.

"Yup and then I'll have even more responsibility. Ever since Shippo moved in to his own hut to live with his mate, Lira, I was given double the work load. Why do I always get more work then Inukome? Yeah I am older that him but only by like ten minutes. It's so unfair."

"I know sort of how you feel. I'm the oldest in my family as well and I get a lot o work to do."

"Akira? Where are you?" Shippo's voice called out.

"Oh shit you have to leave and now. Shippo will smell you any second now you need to leave before he does."

"Just one kiss before I leave?"

She leaned her head back and gave him one short yet love filled kiss before he jumped out of the tree and out of Shippo's eye sight.

"Goodbye, Kito, my love." She said in an almost inaudible whisper

She slowly crawled out of the tree careful top stay down wind of Shippo and ran to the nearest stream. She quickly washed off Kito's scent and went back into the forest. She climbed yet another tree and sat there and waited for Shippo to find her.

"Akira, get down out of that tree, I need to speak with you." Shippo said in a voice that said do-it-now-or-I-will-make-you.

With a sigh she climbed back out of the tree.

"Evening brother." She said as she looked him straight in the eye.

"You have Okaa and Oyajii worried sick you know that? They sent me out to look for you since Oyajii is human. What were you thinking running out like that?"

"Kami, you do it to now huh?'

"What are you talking about what do I do now?"

"You criticize everything I do."

"Of course I do that's my job as your older brother. I am supposed to criticize everything you do to make you a stronger and better person."

"Well don't. I hate it. I can take care of myself just fine thank you."

"I know you can but your vulnerable tonight now I'm taking you home." He reached for her and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down. Put me down. Put me down." She screamed in his ear.

"Not until I get you back in to your room." He said calmly.

"Shippo let me down, why do you hate me? Why can't you let me live my own life?"

"I don't hate you I love you you're my sister and nothing is going to change that. You can live your own life once you're of age and leave the family household in one year. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate you not yelling in my ear and I want you to gain control of your miko powers before you purify me."

She looked at her balled up fists and saw they were glowing a light bluish color. For the rest of the walk home she remained calm and quiet trying to regain control of her miko powers. The last thing she wanted to do was to purify her brother.

When they reached the hut Shippo put her down and had her walk in to the hut. She looked around the main room and saw her Okaa sitting on the floor next to her Oyajii. They were just sitting there staring at her. She could tell that her Okaa had been crying and she saw the pained look on her Oyajii's face. Her heart was filled with shame and regret. Slowly she turned to Shippo and thanked him for bringing her home. She then turned and walked to her room.

A tear fell from her eye. She knew that what she had said to her father was mean and hurtful but she meant every word of it. She laid on her futon and waited for the sun to rise. She spent the last hours of the night to think of what might happen the next morning. Every scenario ended with her being locked away in her room for the rest of her life.

A soft knock came to her door. It was InuYasha.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"It's not like I can say no." she said as she sat up and looked him in the eye.

"True." He said as he came in and sat beside her.

"I know that I disappointed, angered and insulted you last night, I know you're here for an apology but your not going to get on I meant every word of what I said." She declared as she looked him straight in the eye not even blinking.

"I know," he said, "I understand how you feel, I truly do."

"Do you? Do you really know what it is like to be given all the responsibility and given all the blame even if you don't deserve it? Because I don't think you do. Everyone tells me what to do and no one listens to what I have to say. Is it because I am a hanyou or a woman? Or is it because I a am I woman hanyou? Please will someone tell me?" she sobbed.

"Sweetheart remember I lived on my own when I was a child, my mother and father both died when I was small, my brother wanted to kill me, and every person I came across hated me and blamed me for all of their problems. We do listen to what you have to say we just don't always do what you say."

"Keh, you got that right."

"Akira, the time will come when you can say what goes and say how you are going to live your life, but until that time you will live in my house under my rules. I know that is not what you want to hear but that is what goes. I know in that pretty little head of yours, you're calling me every cuss name under the sun but I don't care. You are my daughter, my first born child, and you will do as I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes father, I understand."

"Good now go get cleaned up for the day we have tons of work to be done." He said as he stood and walked out of the room.

"Yes, sir"

She stood up and went to the other side of her room and picked up her brush and combed out her tangled hair. She then tied it up in to a high ponytail. Her mind was racing. She kept replaying the scenes of the previous night in her head. The only good thing to happen last night was that she got to see Kito. She loves him more than words can express. As she washed her face of all the dirt she thought back to the first time she met her beloved Kito.

Flashback

Akira was twelve years old and was sitting in a field concentrating on controlling her miko powers when a strange new scent filled her nostrils. She opened her amber eyes and swiveled her ears in all directions to catch even the slightest sound. Then she heard a twig snap about thirty feet behind her, she was up in a flash with her claws curved and in a fighting stance. She gave a low warning growl to let her intruder know she was not to be messed with. A small wolf youkai came out of the woods and looked her dead in the face.

"I do not mean you any harm; I am in need of some help."

"With what?" she asked with out lowering her claws.

"I need to get some more supplies before I leave to head back to the rest of my clan with my family."

"We here in this village do not take kindly to strangers. The only way you will be able to gain entry in to the village is if my father and mother permit you." She gave a loud whistle and waited.

Her father came out of the forest just a moment later and stood by his daughter. It was only then that she lowered her claws.

"What is it daughter? Who is this young wolf?"

"I am not sure Oyajii he has not yet given me his name, all he has asked is that we give him some supplies for his travel back home to his clan with his family. I called you to see if he is trustworthy enough to enter our village."

"Young wolf what is your name?"

"My name is Kito son of Kouga Prince of the wolf clan."

"Kouga?" InuYasha said out of pure hatred. "He is still alive?"

"Yes. You know of my father?"

"Is this the same Kouga that tried to take Okaa as his mate while you were still searching for the shards of the Shikon No Tama?"

"Yes Akira, leave now and go tell your mother of this news."

"Yes Father." She said as she ran off to find her mother.

At the edge of the forest she stopped and looked back at her father and Kito. Her father was yelling at the boy telling him to go find his mangy wolf of a father and bring him back here now or there would be dire consequences. Kito ran to the other side of the forests edge and turned and looked at Akira and gave her one last look before going to find his father.

Akira ran to find her mother in the village. When she found her she hurriedly told her about Kito and that her father wants to speak with her now. Kagome sprinted to her hut and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, and then from the hut she went to the field. Akira followed her and grabbed her short sword from its resting place in her room. Standing in the field she took her fighting stance beside her father.

"Father, what are we to do? You banished Kouga and all of his family from ever entering you forest again."

"I will speak with him and if he refuses to leave I will force him to. It's as simple as that."

They waited for a few more minutes until Kouga, Ayame, Kito, and a younger girl wolf youkai came out to the field.

"What do you want dog-shit?"

"I thought I banished you from ever entering my land."

"So what of it? All I am doing is passing through. I am in desperate need of supplies before I head back to my cave with my wife, Ayame, son Kito, and daughter, Kina."

"You may get your supplies but you then must leave and never return. I don't want you here. Most of all I don't want you to be a bad influence on my children." InuYasha said looking at Kouga straight in the eye.

"Children? All I see is one little girl. She looks weak like you." He snickered.

Akira growled at him for insulting her.

"You think Akira is weak? She is anything but. Her youkai powers are stronger than mine. "

"And her miko powers exceed my own. We also have Shippo our adoptive son and Inukome, Akira's twin brother" Kagome added in.

"Really now? Do you think she can beat my son, Kito in a hand to hand battle?"

"In a heart beat." InuYasha said as he bent down to Akira's level.

"Are you ready for your first challenge?"

"Yes father."

"Make me proud young one." he said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

She handed her sword to her father and walked out to the middle of the field, and waited for her opponent to come meet her challenge. Kito walked out and stood right in front of her. He bared his long, sharp, fangs and expected her to flinch. She did nothing of the sort. She gave a short bow before taking her fighting stance. Kito ignored her bow and took his stance right away.

"You must bow to your opponent before you fight, that is the first thing I was taught, so bow or I will not fight you."

"Fine don't fight me then." He said turning his back to her.

"Wrong answer mangy wolf." She snarled as she grabbed his shoulder spun him around and slammed him face down into the ground.

"I thought you didn't fight unless they bowed down to you." He said as he jumped to his feet and took his stance back.

"Looks like you just bowed to me. Now so shut your mouth and fight me." She lashed out at him with her claws.

He jumped back and she missed his skin but caught his haori.

"Is that the best you can do you dirty little puppy?" he taunted as he punched at her stomach.

She grabbed his fist just before it made contact. With a quick turn of her arm she had his arm bent backwards and she was putting pressure on it, any more and it would snap in half.

"Ow ok stop your going to break my arm." He whimpered.

"Fine, you are a wimpy wolf. If I was in your position I would have gotten out of that hold or had my arm broken before I gave up. I never give up in a fight." She said as she released his arm from her hold.

"Neither do I." he said as he punched her square in the face. "I learned that you must trick your opponent in to thinking you are weak so you can prove just how strong you really are."

She spit out a mouth full of blood and broken teeth.

"You will pay for that." She screamed as she let her miko powers flow out her fingers.

She went to slap him across the face but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Akira, no! You can not purify him, it will kill him if you do." She yelled to her daughter.

She put her powers to rest and went to walk away but then stopped and turned and punched him in the mouth causing him to loose a few teeth.

"Kami must like you today," she snarled "if my mother hadn't stopped me you would be a pile of purified dust right now."

He stood and gave her a low bow.

"I am sorry for taking a cheap shot at you Akira."

"Apology accepted." She said with out turning to face him. "Come with me and I will help you clean out your mouth so it doesn't get infected."

"Thank you Akira." He stood and followed her to the stream that ran near her house.

She treated his wounds and sat with him learning every thing she could about him before he was forced to leave.

"Kito, time to leave." Ayame called to him.

"Yes Okaa." He called back.

He didn't want to leave. He had made a great friend here.

"Akira it was nice to meet you." He said. "Maybe someday we can meet again."

"Maybe someday Kito." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

He started to blush, then gave her a kiss back in return. It was magical to her. Never before had she been kissed like that. Her lips were on fire from the pressure of his lips on hers. After the kiss ended he gave her a smile before leaving and going with his family. She just stood in the shadows of the trees with a big goofy looking grin on her face. Slowly she walked back to her hut. Little did she know that her brother Shippo had witnessed the whole thing and had told InuYasha.

"Akira, come here now!" his voiced called from her bedroom.

"Yes father? What's wrong?" she asked with the grin still on her face.

"Shippo has told me a very interesting story."

"Really?" the smile faded from her face in record speed.

"Yes, he told me he saw you and that Kito boy kis...kiss…kissing in the woods. Is that true?"

"Yes Father." She said dropping her gaze to the floor.

End Flashback

That night was the first time she was ever confined to her room, and it definitely wasn't the last.

Ever since that kiss in the woods Kito has been sneaking away from his cave to meet with Akira. Only twice has she been caught. That last time she was confined to her room and wasn't allowed out of her mother's, father's, or Shippo's sight.

She headed outside to find her father and start on her chores for the day.


	4. The Package

Chapter 3

The Package

_Ever since that kiss in the woods Kito has been sneaking away from his cave to meet with Akira. Only twice has she been caught. That last time she was confined to her room and wasn't allowed out of her mother's, father's, or Shippo's sight. _

_She headed outside to find her father and start on her chores for the day._

"Oyajii, what is in the package that Akira and I brought back from Uncle Sesshomaru's palace? He forbad us from opening it before we got home." Inukome asked as he continued to chop fire wood.

"Don't worry about it. It's none of you business what is in that package." InuYasha replied.

"Yeah, Inukome it's none of your business what's in that package. We always get left in the dark when it comes to the important things." Akira said as she walked up to her Oniisan and Oyajii.

"Akira, watch your mouth. You're already in enough trouble." InuYasha warned.

"Whatever." She muttered as she loaded her arms with the chopped wood.

_Kami why was I cursed with a teenage daughter? _InuYasha thought as he watched her walk away. Sh_e is so much like me. She is defiant and resilient, and willing to do anything for what she believes in no matter what the price. For that I am thankful yet worried. Someday she'll pick a fight she can't win and I won't be there to protect her because I've pushed her away. I need help._

For an hour Akira continued to help chop and stack wood for the fire, but by the time she was finished she was extremely ticked off. She felt like she was going to explode! She needed to calm herself and relax.

"Inukome, I'm all dirty so I'm going to the hot springs and getting a bath. Tell Okaa I'll be back soon to help her with what ever she needs. Ok?"

"Yes, Aneue.' He replied as he walked in to the hut. "Okaa, Akira went to the hot springs to get a bath. She said she would be back soon to help you."

"Thank you, Inukome." Kagome said as she sat down on a chair. "I can't wait until this pup is born. She is so active."

"Does he hurt you?" Inukome asked.

"Yeah she does sometimes but let me tell you she is nothing compared to you and Akira." She said as she shook her finger at her son.

"Why are you so determined that my little brother is not a boy?"

"Because she is not your brother. She'll be your sister. It's a gut feeling that I have I haven't been wrong yet. When I was pregnant with you and your sister every one asked me what I thought I was going to have and I said a little girl then a little boy."

"Well you were right then. But I still think that you're going to have a boy."

"Think what you want you're gonna have a little Aneue someday soon."

"That feels so much better." Akira said as she sank down in to the hot water. "I am alone to think and relax."

Stray thoughts floated through her mind as she let the warm water wash over her body. _I wish that Kito was here with me. He always knows what to say when I am sad. _ Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her and she was brought out of her peaceful bliss and on to high alert. She jumped out of the water and threw her clothes back on.

"Who's there?" she called sniffing the air for any scent of the intruder.

"Stand down, Akira, it is I Sesshomaru." He said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Uncle what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with your father. Where is that bastard brother of mine?"

"The last I saw of him was when he was out side the hut stacking wood."

"Thank you niece. How is your punishment fairing?"

"Not well. I got in even more trouble on my way back from your palace. Inukome and I were a day late and made it back home just moments before we were rendered to our human state."

"Why were you late you both left on time?"

"We were attacked by a youkai and Inukome was knocked unconscious. So we were delayed a day."

"Why are you in trouble for that? Wasn't it Inukome's fault?"

She threw her arms around her uncle's shoulders.

"Yes, finally someone that understands. No one listens to me anymore. No matter what I do it's wrong." She exclaimed.

"In my eyes every thing you do is right. Never once have I seen you do one wrong thing."

"My parents think other wise. All they see is the things I do wrong. All I want to do is be able to live my life they way I want to. I want to be able to live freely with Kito and not have Oyajii trying to kill him every time he sees us together. I hate my life here. I want to live freely on my own but the laws you set forbid me from moving out until next year."

"The law I set forbade you from living alone until you were seventeen, you don't have to live with your parents though. You can live with any family member."

"So what you're saying is that I could move out of my parents house and go live with another family member." She said questioningly

"Yes that is what this Sesshomaru has said."

"Can I come live with you, Mia-Bas, and Ishikawa? You're the only other family I have."

"You do understand that you would be expected to act like a Lady of the Western Lands? There would be no fighting in my palace."

"Yes, Uncle I understand."

"Then you may come live with me in the palace of the Western Lands. You may also keep me company as I travel. Mai-Bas and Ishikawa always stay behind at the palace with Rin, and I am left to travel alone. Don't get me wrong it's nice sometimes but it is also nice to be able to talk with someone other than myself."

"Thank you Uncle, thank you!" She exclaimed giving him another hug. "How are we going to tell Oyajii?"

"We are not. You are going to tell InuYasha yourself."

"But how? He will tell me I can't leave and have Miroku seal me in my room. Have you ever been sealed in a room? Trust me it's the worst. If you touch a wall you get shocked and if you touch a wall to many times you get purified. It hurts so bad to be purified."

"You will have to figure it out your self. But if he tries to seal you in your room I will step in and help you but then and only then will I help you. I've never been sealed in a room by any holy man and I never plan to. Tell me, niece, have you been trained in the ways of a miko?"

"Yes, Okaa taught me every thing I need to know I just need to practice to be able to perfect my training. But to tell you the truth I prefer to fight with my physical strength than my spiritual powers."

"Both are very important for you to master. You will master your miko powers so you can protect yourself from any foe you come across. Is that understood Akira?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Let's retire to your hut, I still need to speak with your father about that package that I sent to him do you know if he has opened it?"

"No the seal is still intact on it. He won't tell us what is in it."

"In time you will know what is in the package, it was destined to be passed down to you."

"To me? Please Uncle tell me what is it?"

"No and do not ask again. Now lead the way to your hut."

"Yes Uncle." She said as she led the way back to her hut. "When we get back to the hut I need to help Okaa finish preparing for the new pup. There is still so much work to be done."

"Oh yes that's right I forgot that InuYasha is bringing another child into this world. One can only hope it will be like you and not your brother Inukome."

"I agree if I had another Inukome to deal with I don't know what I would do."

"How much father is it to your hut I need to leave in the morning? I expect you to be ready to leave with me."

"Not much father and I will be ready to leave with you."

They rounded the corner and the hut came into full view.

"Oyajii, Uncle Sesshomaru is here to speak with you."

"I can tell, Akira. I could smell his awful stench about ten minutes ago."

"Calm yourself InuYasha. I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to speak to you about the package."

"Well what about it?"

"I'd rather talk about it in private."

"Keh. Follow me." InuYasha said as he walked out of the hut and to the bone eaters well.

"Before we discuss the package I wish to speak to you about Akira."

"What about Akira?" InuYasha shot.

"When I found her by the hot springs she seemed upset by something. I am worried about her. Do you have any idea what is wrong with her?"

"She is angry at Kagome and I. We punished her for being late from her trip home from your palace. She made it home with her brother just seconds before they turned human."

"She told me that, but from what I understand she had no control over that. To my knowledge it was Inukome's fault. He was the one who was knocked unconscious."

"She knows that she has to protect him. He isn't as strong as she is and can't protect him as well as she can protect herself. She knows her responsibility and she failed to fulfill it."

"You should not be too hard on her. One day she might just leave. Has she found anyone that she wants to eventually mate with?"

"Yes unfortunately. His name is Kito. He's a wolf youkai."

"What's wrong with this Kito? Has he disrespected you in someway?"

"No he is the son of Kouga. No daughter of mine will mate the son of that flea bitten mangy wolf."

"It's not your decision to make."

"I can forbid her from seeing him. Hopefully she will forget about him and find someone, anyone, else."

"She turns seventeen in less than a year, eight months to be exact, after that you will not be able to stop her. She will be legally able to do anything she wants."

"You don't need to remind me." InuYasha snapped, "I know she is not the same little girl that came to me when she was sad or scared. She's grown now and it scares me. Now when she is sad, angry or scared she runs off to Kito. Just last month after she and I fought she ran off into the woods, I figured she'd be back the next day but when she didn't come back after two days I sent Shippo out to look for her. He found her with Kito in the woods. He walked in on them making out next to a tree. He picked her up by her hair and dragged her back to the hut kicking and screaming. Kito tried to stop him but just then Kouga came and Shippo filled him in on what he saw. Kito was dragged away by his ears. Then a few days later Kouga came back down to my hut and started to yell at me telling me that I need to keep my daughter in check and make sure she stays away from his son. We exchanged a few punches and he left. I had Miroku seal her in her room for a week. I know she tried to break out multiple times because her scent changed from hanyou to human several times. Once I think she changed in to a full youkai but I'm not sure."

"Sounds to me like you were a little harsh on her."

"Has Ishikawa ever disobeyed you?"

"She wouldn't dare she has to much work to do as future Lady of the Western Lands."

"Then you don't know what you are talking about. Never had you had to discipline your daughter like I have to discipline mine. Can we please get off the subject of Akira and on to the subject of the package?"

"Yes but heed my warning. She will leave you and soon if you don't act now and let her have some freedom. Now about the package, I have seen that you haven't opened it. Why is that?"

"I am scared to see it. Father told no one of it and yet he intended it to go to my first born child, a child he never knew I was going to have."

"Father knew things no one else knew. No one knew how to explain it. Somehow he knew that you would have at least one child and he knew that it would have the powers of a miko that is why he had another sword made. One that has the combined powers of his three swords, the swords of hell, earth, and heaven, and be able to enhance and control all of the powers that the wielder of the sword posses including miko powers."

"It is said that the wielder of the sword will grow to be the most powerful hanyou and take over all of the known land. The northern, eastern, southern, and western lands will be at the mercy of my first born child, Akira. I'm not sure if I can handle her being the supreme ruler of all the lands. It scares me and…" He shook his head.

"I understand. But you have to give her the sword. You have to teach her how to use it. Only you can. I will not just hand over my lands to likes of a half breed even if the half breed is my niece. She will have to take it from me."

"That will not be a problem. She can take you now I'm sure of it. She has the powers of a full youkai and her miko powers exceed Kagome's."

"We will see. We will see. I am leaving in the morning send Akira to me just as the sun rises, if she is not already on her way."

"Why do you need to see her in the morning?"

"You will see."


	5. Leaving and the Sword

Chapter 4

Leaving and the sword

"Okaa what else do you need for the pup?" Akira asked as she helped her mother to her feet.

"Well, we need a few more toys and out fits for her." Kagome replied as she regained her balance.

"I can make the toys; I'm really good at making things from wood. Can you make the clothes because me and needle work just don't get along?"

"Sure sweetheart." Kagome chuckled, "What kind of toys will you make?"

"I can make a few dolls, an animal or two, and I can make a rattle too."

"Oh sweetie that would be wonderful. Let's get started we need to be finished by tomorrow evening."

"Well if I start now I can get about five toys completely finished by tonight."

"Five toys is all she'll need. Your father and I saved a bunch of yours and our brothers' toys from when you were younger."

"Ok good. I'll go start then." Akira said as she walked out of the hut. _How an I going to tell them? Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just leave and not say anything to them. No, I can't do that. I'll just have to come out and say it, Oyajii, Okaa, Inukome, Shippo, I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm going to go live with Uncle Sesshomaru and his family until my seventeenth birthday. Then I am going to go live on my own. Yeah that's it that's how I am going to tell them. _She gathered a bunch of little bits of wood, seeds and some spare pieces of cloth.

"Akira?" InuYasha called

_Kami what does he want now?_ "Over here Oyajii." She called back.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm gathering supplies to make some toys for the new pup."

"Oh ok, well can you stop and come with e please? I need to talk with you."

"Yes Oyajii." She said as she set her supplies down on the ground. "What do you need to talk about?"

"You and your destiny."

"My destiny? What do you know of my destiny?"

"More than you think I do. As I'm sure your uncle told you that the package is for you did he not?" she nodded her head. "Inside that package is a sword, not any ordinary sword either. It is the fourth sword my Oyajii had made; it has the powers of heaven, earth, and hell. No one knew of the creation of this sword, my father hid the sword from everyone and he never used it. He wrote a letter and in it he told of who the sword was intended for. He said the first born child of my second son will be the one true wielder of this sword. He wrote that this child would be ruler of all, all the land and every soul whether it resides in this world or the next. He said that this child would change the course of history. That child is you Akira; you are my first born child. You are someday going to be ruler of all."

She stood there stunned. Slowly she sat down on the ground and just stared at the dirt. _I'm destined to rule over all? I'm destined to rule over all! How can this be? There are tons of people that are stronger than me. Most youkai are stronger than me just because I am hanyou. How does my grandfather know that I can rule? How did my grandfather even know that I was going to exist? He died the day Oyajii was born. Kami this is too much to comprehend. _

"Akira, are you ok?" InuYasha asked his voice was full of concern.

"I don't even know what to say Oyajii. I truly don't know."

"Come with me I want to give you your sword I want to give you your future."

She stood and followed her father back to their hut. She walked in side and sat in one of the chairs and waited for her father to bring her, her sword. InuYasha walked to his room and picked up the package from its resting place. He walked back out to the main room and handed the package to his daughter.

"Open it." He said

She took the package and broke the wax seal that held it shut. She took off the plain wrapping and inside was a box wrapped in elegant silk. Carefully she took the silk off the box and discovered that it wasn't just a bolt of silk it was actually a horai and matching hamaka. Light blue in color and decorated with fine silver flowers. She stood and put them on. They fit perfectly. She then grabbed the glossy wooden box. Her hands were shaking slightly as she opened the latch. In side the box was her sword. The silver handle was sticking out of a beautiful sheath made of some sort of shiny black metal that changed colors in the light. She reached for the sword and it began to pulse.

"Oyajii, what's happening to my sword why is it doing that?" she said as she withdrew her hand from the box.

"Tetsaiga does that sometimes it's ok just pick it up." He said reassuringly.

She reached for her sword again, and once again it started to pulse. She grabbed the sword by its sheath and held it at arms length.

"It's so beautiful." She said in awe.

"Yes it is. Let's see what the blade looks like."

"Ok." She slid the sword out of the sheath. It was made out of the same metal the sheath was made out of. "Wow, it's perfect. It's so light."

"Can I see it?" InuYasha asked.

She went to hand the blade to her father. He reached for the blade but was stopped by a light blue barrier.

"Akira what are you doing? Let me see your sword."

"I'm not doing anything. It's doing this all on its own."

"It seems that this sword will only be wielded by one person." Sesshomaru said as he walked in to the hut. "Akira, where did you get that horai?"

"It was inside the package. Why?"

"It has the seal of the Inu-taisho on the back in silver."

"Really?!" She took it off and looked at the back, and sure enough there it was the seal of the Inu-taisho. "I thought that only the Inu-taisho was allowed to wear the crest?" she said as she put the horai back on.

"No any one in this family can. My seal is blue, your father's is red, my father's was white, and evidently yours is silver. But when the crest is branded on to the skin then you are the true ruler of the western land."

"I'm going to play I mean practice with my new sword." She declared as she walked out of the hut and to the field where she and Kito first met.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see what this sword can do." InuYasha said as he followed her.

"I to shall come and bare witness to this sword's power." Sesshomaru said as he followed his half-brother and his niece.

Akira stood in the middle of the field and let the fresh air fill her lungs. She de-sheathed the sword and let the light from the sun reflect off the blade.

"I wonder what powers this blade has." She asked quietly.

"Well it has the combined powers of heave earth and hell so that means it should have the same moves that they do. Try using a simple move such as the Wind Scar." InuYasha said.

She readied her stance and swung her blade back and screamed "Wind Scar". The wind scar erupted out of the sword and carved a deep gash in the field.

"Kami is that powerful." Akira said as she looked at the gash in the ground.

"Akira your wind scar is even more powerful than mine"

"Really?" She asked. She knew that her father's wind scar was extremely powerful.

"How about you two compare the two attacks side-by-side just to see how much more powerful Akira's is compared to yours InuYasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, fine Akira come and stand by me and get ready to unleash your wind scar again." InuYasha said as he took Tetsaiga out of its sheath.

"Ok." She stood by him and took her stance.

"WIND SCAR!" They both bellowed at the same time.

Twin wind scars erupted out of the two swords, each taking its own path but then they combined in to one giant wind scar.

"Holy shit! That was so sweet!" Akira yelled as she looked at the gigantic gash in the ground.

"Akira, don't swear it's a bad habit, but you're right that was fucking sweet." InuYasha said

"In battle you two would be tough to beat with that move." Sesshomaru said in awe as he walked up to the scar in the earth.

"InuYasha what in the world is going on her?" Miroku asked as he came to the field followed by Lei and Sango in toe.

"I decided to give Akira her sword and she was out her practicing her moves and we were found out that if she and I combine our wind scars that we get this." He said gesturing to the gash in the earth.

"You two did that?" Sango asked amazed.

"Yup." Akira replied as she put her sword back into its sheath and tied the sheath to her belt.

"Wow, mom will you teach me to fight like you can like Inuyasha-sama taught Akira?" Lei asked Sango.

"Maybe someday but for now you are far too young and I will protect you." Sango said "Akira where did you get your horai and hamaka? They are so beautiful."

"They came with the sword. They fit me perfectly. I don't think I will wear them much though. I don't want to ruin then."

"They won't tear or burn in battle. They are made from the same indestructible material that my clothes are made out of." Sesshomaru said

"Really that's so cool I can wear them to fight in"

"Akira I m going to have to train you every waking minute of every day until your seventeenth birthday." InuYasha declared

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not going to be here for you to train me."

"Here do you think you're going to be? You have quite a long time before your birthday."

"I'm going to go live with Uncle Sesshomaru in his palace." _There it is I said it._

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" he bellowed.

"You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet? By law you have to stay until you're seventeen.

"No by law I have to live with a family member until I am seventeen and Uncle Sesshomaru is a family member."

"I won't let you leave I'll have you sealed in your room until you're seventeen."

"You can't stop her." Sesshomaru cut in.

"You're going to let her come and live with you? You were just telling me that I need to train her now you telling me that she should leave?"

"Yes."

"Akira I will force you to stay." He said taking his fighting stance in front of her.

"I will not fight you Oyajii."

"The only way you will be able to leave is if you fight and defeat me. I know I trained you but I didn't teach you everything I know."

"Fine but you will regret ever challenging me Oyajii." She drew her sword and it began to pulse. _What is it doing now?_ The sword started to vibrate "What is the seven layers of hell is going on with this sword I can't hold on to it." The blade shot straight out of her grasp and in to the air. It came soaring down point first and landed just inches in front of where Akira was standing. A blue barrier erupted out of the sword and surrounded Akira. A soft but commanding voice filled the barrier.

"Are you the first born child of my second son InuYasha?"

"Yes I am the first born child of InuYasha and Higarashi Kagome. Are you my grandfather?"

"Yes I am your grandfather. Is your mother, Higarashi Kagome a miko? You still as of yet to tell me your name grand daughter."

"Sorry Grandfather, my name is Akira and my mother was the most powerful miko in the land until I was born."

"Before I tell you all I need to please would you tell me of my family? I want to know who m grandchildren are."

"Yes of course grandfather. There is me and my twin brother Inukome, my adoptive brother Shippo, and there is another pup on the way. Uncle Sesshomaru has one daughter Ishikawa."

"I have five grandchildren? I am so proud of my sons. Now it is time tell you of your destiny. With this sword you shall rule over the northern, eastern, southern, and western lands. You shall also control heaven, earth, and hell. Can you handle this responsibility?"

"Yes grandfather."

"Then it is time to start your training."

"My training?"

"Yes I am the only one that can teach you all you need to know about this sword. Inside this blue barrier you are completely protected from everything, but this barrier is used for to long it will drain you of all your power and energy. Right now it is feeding off of mine. Akira are you ready to learn how to use this blade and be able to control all?"

"I am ready Grandfather."

"Then let's begin."

----------------------------------------Outside of the barrier-----------------------------------------

"Let me in Akira. Let me in. Let me in. Let me in." InuYasha chanted as he swung at the barrier with Tetsaiga.

"It's no use InuYasha nothing is going to break through that barrier. You've been swinging at it for over 2 hours and haven't even put a scratch on it." Miroku said as he sat on the ground

"I can't stop, my daughter is in there and I have to help her."

"Have you ever thought that she doesn't need your help anymore?"

"That's impossible. She will always need my help whether she realizes it or not."

"Sweetheart?" Kagome's voice called out from the forest edge.

"Over here Kagome." He called back.

"What is this barrier?"

"It was cast by Akira's sword and she is inside and I can't break through it."

"Maybe you aren't supposed to be able to."

"I need to speak with her I need to keep her here with me, with us."

"She can't leave us not until her birthday."

"Yes she can. She can go live with another family member and Sesshomaru, that bastard, told her she could come live with him until her birthday."

"Sesshomaru you did what?" She asked as she turned to the Inu-taisho.

"I offered her a place at my palace. She can't stand living here. I think you're over reacting."

"You went behind our backs and told her she could live with you. How would you feel if we did that with Ishikawa?"

"Ishikawa would never want to leave so I don't need to worry about it."

"Don't try and argue with him sweetheart, you'll only anger your self and it's not good for the pup when you're angry."

"You're right but still he could have spoken to us before hand."

"Everyone." Miroku said "the barrier is dropping."

And sure enough it was. The barrier was becoming more and more transparent. Inside they could see Akira standing in the same spot as she was when the barrier was put in place. She grabbed on to the handle of the sword and yanked it out of the ground. As soon as she re-sheathed her sword she collapsed on to the ground.


	6. Onward

Chapter 5

Onward

"Akira!" InuYasha screamed as her ran to his daughter's side. Akira wasn't breathing. "Akira breathe, you need to breathe now!" he bellowed

Kagome started to cry as she went to her mates and daughter's sides.

"Akira please baby wake up, breathe please." Kagome pleaded.

Akira's eyes shot open and air rushed in to her lungs. She sat up panting for the air that her lungs desperately called for.

"Oh Kami thank you." InuYasha said as he threw his arms around Akira and hugged her.

"Oyajii what happened the last thing that I remember is that the barrier dropped and I re-sheathed my sword." Akira asked when she as finally able to breathe normally again.

"You collapsed and stopped breathing. I was so scared. What happened to you in there?"

"My grandfather spoke to me he told me how to wield this blade." She said as she rested her hand on the hilt of the sword.

"My father spoke to you? What did he say?"

"I'm not allowed to tell the secrets of this sword to anyone they are to be kept to my self but he did tell me to tell you that he is proud of you and Uncle Sesshomaru."

"He's proud of us? Why?

"Because you both overcame your differences and now get along and have given him five grandchildren to call his own."

"Sweetheart are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked

"Yes Okaa I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure I could give you something if your not."

"Okaa will you stop fussing over me I'm not a little pup anymore I'm an adult I can take care of myself."

"Akira, don't talk that way to your mother she's just worried about you." InuYasha said glaring at his daughter

Akira stood and brushed the dirt off her hamaka and went to turn and walk away.

InuYasha grabbed her by the back of the neck and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the hut to pack, remember I'm leaving in the morning."

"Umm no you're not remember that I said no, the only way you were going to leave was if you beat me in battle."

"Fine I will beat you in battle then I will go pack."

They both took their fighting stances and drew their swords. Then each gave a short bow.

InuYasha darted forward and went to hit her on he right shoulder. Akira moved with ease away from his attack and turned towards him once again.

"Is that the best you can do Oyajii?"

"Shut up and fight." He snarled as he dove for her once again. She moved out of his path at the last second and brought her elbow down on to his back hard. He fell to the ground. He jumped back up and took a few paces back.

"Backing off from a fight? That's not like you Oyajii." Akira said as she watched him trying to figure out what his next move would be.

"I'm not backing off." He said bluntly "Backlash wave!"

"Ricochet!" she screamed and a red barrier came up around her and absorbed the backlash wave. The barrier shuttered and threw the backlash wave back to InuYasha. He wasn't expecting it and was thrown backwards.

"Have you had enough yet father? Have you humiliated yourself enough in front of your family?"

"I will not quit." He said as he shakily stood up.

"Fine." Akira said as she swung her blade in to the air, "Purity Mist" she screamed as she swung her blade down to the ground. The light purple glow of a miko came out of the sword and surrounded InuYasha in a misty fog. His cries of pain filled the air. Slowly the mist dissipated and everyone saw InuYasha lying unconscious on the ground in his human form.

"I told you that you can't beat me Father." Akira said as she walked up to his unconscious body. She continued to walk to the forest edge and to her hut.

_Why doesn't the ever listen to me? He just had to fight me and bow he's been purified. Hopefully he won't wake up before I leave in the morning. _ She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her elder brother had come up right behind her. Shippo wrapped his arm around her neck and put her in a choke hold. Before she had anytime to let the scent of her brother register in her mind she unsheathed her sword and shoved it in to his stomach.

He screamed out in pain.

"Oh my Kami Shippo! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you a thought that someone was attacking me." She said frantically as she tried to get the bleeding to stop. No matter how much pressure she put on the wound it would not stop bleeding.

"Akira please help me it hurts so bad." He was dying "it's not your fault Akira I should not have sneaked up on you like that." She saw the life fading from his eyes.

"Shippo don't die on me please don't die." She sobbed

"Please Akira tell Lira that I love her. Promise me that you will tell her."

"No you're going to tell her yourself because you are not going to die! I'm going to go get my uncle and he will save you with his sword. Wait…" she said as she reached for her sword. She focused all her power in to the sword and it pulsed. Akira looked down at Shippo and saw the imps of hell surrounding his dying body. She sliced at the imps and they disappeared, the wound in her brothers stomach healed instantly.

Shippo stood up and examined his stomach where just seconds before he had been wounded.

"You… you healed me. But how?"

"It's this sword it has the power to heal. Didn't Oyajii tell you? He told everyone else about who I'm supposed to become."

"No he didn't tell me anything, what is going on here, never before have you attacked out right like that."

"Let's just say a whole lot is going to change and it's going to change soon. I'm sorry that I almost killed you Shippo but heed my warning I am going to be leaving don't follow me because if you do I can't promise that you will walk away."

"Akira?" he said as he stared at her with a confused look.

"Don't Shippo please just don't. Goodbye Oniisan"

She turned and walked away to her hut leaving a very confused Shippo alone.

A minute or so later Akira reached her hut and went to her room to pack the few belongings she had. _I almost killed Shippo. Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like? For the rest of my life will I always be looking over my shoulder? Kami I hope not. _

She had just finished packing her things when a sweet scent wafted in through the window.

"Kito." She whispered.

She left her bag lying on the floor by her futon and went outside to find her Kito.

"Kito where are you?" she asked when she reached the end of the scent trail.

"Right above you." Kito said as he swung down out of the tree and picked her up and jumped back in to the tree. "I've missed you"

"You saw me yesterday sweetheart."

"Still it was only for a few minutes and I miss you every second we are away from each other." He said pulling her in to his chest.

"I love it when we can be like this. From now on we don't have to worry about anyone."

"Why is that?"

"I'm moving out of my father's house and I am moving in with my Uncle Sesshomaru."

"You can do that?"

"Yup. I leave in the morning. Will you come with me?"

A smile lit up his face. "Do you even have to ask?" he said huskily as he bent his head down to kiss her. She kissed him back not ever wanting it to end. He nibbled at her lip wanting entrance. Slowly she let him in. His tongue darted in to her mouth and explored every surface it could reach. They broke apart panting for air.

"I'll take that as a yes." Akira said as she grabbed on to his ear.

"Yes that is a yes; I'm going to come with you. Wait will your uncle let me come? He is Lord of the Western Lands he is the Inu-taisho, he says what people can do and what they can't."

"I'm sure Uncle Sesshomaru will let you."

"You're sure I will let who do what Akira?" Sesshomaru said as he looked up in to the tree where Akira and Kito were sitting.

"Oh hello uncle. I was just saying that I was sure that you would permit Kito to join us at the palace. Of course before I gave him full permission I needed to ask you first."

"Please come own here."

She untangled herself from Kito's arms and jumped out of the tree.

"Kito you to."

"Yes my Lord." Kito said as he jumped out of the tree and stood by Akira.

"How old are you Kito?

"I am 18."

"Your father is Kouga and your mother is Ayame am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Do they approve of the courtship between you and Akira?"

"No my father says that he will not have any child of his mate with any child of InuYasha. My mother really doesn't care as long as I am happy."

"Then you may come and live with me at my palace and travel with Akira and I when we are away. Someday you will be Lord of the western lands."

"I will? I thought that the mate of your daughter will be Lord."

"He would have but things have happened and Akira will rule. She hasn't told you?"

"I haven't yet Uncle I was going to but I haven't yet had time. Tell me do you think Oyajii will be awake before we leave?"

"No. He'll be lucky if he wakes up by this time tomorrow."

"Did you purify him again?" Kito asked

"Umm yeah I did."

"Akira I love you." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"I know you do." She said as she put her arm around his waist.

_Teenagers. _Sesshomaru thought as he watched the two. "Akira do you have everything you need packed?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Then let's leave now there is no sense in waiting until morning when we have a few hours of day light left today."

"Ok let me go grab my bag and we can leave. I will meet you at Goshinboku in five minutes ok? She asked her uncle and Kito.

"Ok sweetie." The two youkai said in unison.

Akira went back to her to grab her bag.

"So you're leaving right." Inukome said from behind her

"Yeah I am."

"I can't stop you can I?"

"No you can't."

"Then good bye Akira, I will miss you."

"Good bye Inukome in time I will see you again."

And with that she left. A single tear fell from Inukome's eye as he watched his sister walk away.

**A/N sorry this chapter is a little short than the rest. I had terrible writers block so if this chapter sucks just let me know. **


	7. Coming and Going

Chapter 6

Coming and Going

The group had made it to the palace of the western lands in just less than four days. They were greeted at the front gates by Lady Mai-Bas.

"Sesshomaru, my love, you're home." Mai-Bas exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mate. "I wasn't expecting you back for a few more days.

"I didn't think that my brother would give in as easily as he did." He said right before he kissed the top of her head.

"You think he gave in? No way, I forced him in to letting me leave Uncle."

"Ah yes that is correct Akira but I convinced him in to giving you your sword he was planning on keeping it from you."

"Well I have it now and that is all that matters."

"Akira where is your brother? He always travels with you" Mai-Bas said.

"Inukome stayed behind with Oyajii and Okaa."

"Ok and who is this young wolf?"

"This is Kito, son of Kouga prince of the northern wolf clan. Surly you have heard of him from uncle."

"Ah yes Kito I have heard much of you. I am surprised InuYasha and Kagome permitted you to travel with Akira and Sesshomaru."

"They don't know I am here with her, and if we are lucky they won't ever." Kito said.

"Well your secret is safe with me I can assure you of that."

"Thank you Lady Mai-Bas." He said as he gave a low bow

The two couples walked from the entrance and in to the main dining room and sat down around the large table.

"So Akira how long are you and Kito planning on staying, I know you normally stay some where between three days and a week." Mai-Bas questioned as she sat at Sesshomaru's right hand.

"Ummmm?" Akira shot a questioning glance at her Uncle. _Umm what should I tell her?_

"Actually Mai, I have invited Akira and Kito to come live with us until Akira is seventeen. I couldn't stand seeing Akira treated like she was when she was living with my baka of a brother." Sesshomaru said when he saw the confusion on Akira's face.

"Yes of course Sesshomaru." Mai-Bas said, "Akira you are always welcome here in the Palace of the Western Lands. It brings me joy to be able to have even more loving family here with me."

"Thank you Aunt Mai, and if you don't mind my asking where is Ishikawa? I would like to tell her the news; also I would like her to meet Kito. She has been dying to meet him ever since I told her about him all those years ago."

"I think she is in her study catching up on some work."

"Thank you." Akira said as she stood from the table.

"Akira?" Sesshomaru said

"Yes Uncle?"

"I will have a servant take your bags to your normal room, and then I will have them find Kito a room of his own. I know you wanted to share a room but that will not be permitted. Don't think I didn't hear those late night conversations you two had on the way to the palace."

Akira shuddered at the thought of what he had over heard some of those conversations were very personal and no one was ever supposed to hear them.

"Letting you two share a room is just asking for trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes Uncle I understand." Akira said and gave a low bow to show her respect. Then she grabbed Kito's hand and went off in search of her cousin Ishikawa.

The pair wandered through the halls of the palace. Akira explained all of the painting and art work on the walls to Kito. Each mural had a story behind it. Finally after a half an hour they reached Ishikawa's personal study. Akira knocked twice on the heavy wooden door.

"Who is it?" a strong commanding female voice called out

"It is Akira, may I enter?"

"Akira? Yes of course enter cousin enter." The voice called

Akira pushed the doors open and went inside. When she entered she saw her cousin sitting behind a desk covered with different scrolls and other little knick-knacks.

"I wasn't expecting to see you for some months yet Akira." Ishikawa said as she stood from her desk.

Kito stood in the background just waiting to be introduced. He was slightly nervous, he knew that Akira and Ishikawa were very close and he didn't was to make a fool of himself in front of her.

"I know but I have some wonderful news cousin. I am going to live here with you in the palace. Uncle invited Kito and I to live with you. Kito sweetheart come here please."

"You are going to live here with me? OMK **(A/N Oh My Kami) **that is the best news I ever heard you and Kito, wow."

Kito came and stood beside Akira and waited to be introduced properly.

"Ishikawa this is Kito, Kito this is Ishikawa future lady of the western lands."

"Kito I have heard many things about you, I am very happy to be able to finally meet you."

"And the same to you Lady Ishikawa."

"There is no need to be formal right now you may call me Ishikawa."

"Thank you Ishikawa."

The trio went and sat around the fire place, Ishikawa turned to her cousin as Kito picked up a scroll and started to read.

"So Akira where is your room going to be? Still in the east wing?"

"Yup my same old room. I love that room it suits me perfectly. I wonder where Uncle will have Kito staying at."

"If I know my father he will put Kito in the west wing far from you and your 'human hormones' as he calls them."

"That is one thing I don't like about my uncle he knows me FAR to well."

The girls started to giggle madly. Over the next couple hours the girls caught up on all the things they missed in each others lives in the week that had passed.

"Akira I see that you got a new sword did Uncle InuYasha have Totosai forge it for you?"

"Umm actually no our grandfather had Totosai forge it for me."

"Our Grandfather, that's impossible he died many years ago you know that."

"I know he had it made when he had his other swords made."

Ishikawa sat back and just thought about what she had been told.

"Why did he have one forged for you and not me or Inukome?"

"I'm not really sure why he did all I know is that he did. I have tried to unlock all the secrets of the sword but have yet to master them all. I can do just about anything with this sword. See look." She pulled the sword out of the sheath and it transformed in to tetsaiga. Then she flicked her wrist and it transformed in to tensaiga, and once more and it turned in to the normal black metal.

"Akira so what are you planning on doing with this sword?" Ishikawa asked

"Exactly what Grandfather planned on me doing, I am going to conquer all the lands and have them under my complete and total control. If I don't I feel like I would be betraying our grandfather."

"Akira you are scaring me a little bit, are you sure you want to do that? None of the lords will hand over their territories with out a fight, you know that right?"

"Yes I know but I am ready and willing to fight and defeat them all, your father included."

There was a knock on the door and the annoying imp Jaken called into the room.

"My lady may I enter?"

Ishikawa barked "Enter!"

"My lady your father Lord Sesshomaru has sent me off to gather Kito and take him to his new room in the west wing."

"Fine take him to his room and leave me and Akira alone."

"Yes my Lady," he said as he bowed to her, "You, Kito come with me."

Kito did as he was told and stood up and followed Jaken out of the room but just before he left he went to Akira and gave her a quick kiss, he whispered to her "I will see you later Sweetheart I promise." And with that he left.

"You are so lucky you can mate for love, Akira," Ishikawa said as she sighed, "I Have to mate for diplomatic reasons and the worse part is I don't even get to choose I am 'assigned' a mate by my mother and father how unfair is that?"

"That is really unfair Ishi, maybe you won't have to, maybe by the time you are forced to mate I will be in control and I can say whether you mate for diplomatic reasons or for love. And of course I will say you can mate for love."

"Thank you cousin, truly thank you."

A few days had passed since Akira and Kito had moved into the palace and life was adjusting well. Akira had been accustomed to the palace life already but for Kito it was a completely different story. He wasn't used to having servants waiting on him hand and foot. All his life he had worn the brown fuzzy clothes his parents had provided for him but now he was forced to wear formal kimonos. Kito was in love with this new life but he knew it would only last for a short while, in just a few months he and Akira would be moving out and living together all on their own, and he was happy with that but a little piece of him wanted to stay and live in the palace…Forever.

Rumors of a great evil were being spread around the palace. It was said that many demons were being slaughtered in the other territories and the west was next to be hit. Needless to say Sesshomaru was not happy about a threat upon his land.

Sesshomaru was preparing himself to go out in search of this evil that has come to be called The Shadows; he wanted to eliminate them before they reach his lands, when Jaken comes into his private study with a blood stained scroll in his hands.

"My Lord, this scroll has just arrived from one of the youkai cities that is on your border sire. It was attacked by The Shadows, My Lord." Jaken said as he handed the scroll shakily to his Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took the scroll and quickly scanned it. His yes flashed red and he started to glare at Jaken.

"Please my Lord, don't kill me I am just the messenger, a faithful and loyal servant." Jaken saw cowering at Lord Sesshomaru's feet.

"This Sesshomaru will not kill you Jaken so stand up and stop cowering like a fool. Go to Akira and Kito and tell them that we leave tonight. Tell them to be ready to leave in two hours. I will take care of finding my daughter"

"Leave Sire?"

"Yes Jaken, Akira, Kito, Ishikawa, and I are leaving to go exterminate this foe before any more of my subjects are killed."

"Yes My Lord, am I to accompany you on this journey Sire?"

"No you are to stay here and protect Mai-Bas and take care of my estate while I am gone."

"Yes Sire." His voice was filled with spite, oh how he hated staying behind when Sesshomaru left. He turned on his heel and went off in search of Akira and Kito. He found them in the gardens in one of the dogwood trees. Once again he found them making out, he had walked in on them several times today and he knew that the pair would not be happy at being interrupted once again by the imp. Nevertheless he stood at the base of the tree and yelled up at the two successfully scaring them both. "Ay, you two troublemakers get down here; I have a message to deliver to you both."

The pair groaned in unison at being interrupted for what seemed the millionth time that day by that stupid, annoying imp. Kito let Akira climb off his lap and down the tree and he followed her as soon as she was safely on the ground. The pair stood staring at the ugly imp.

"What is so important that you had to come barging in on us for the millionth time today Jaken?" Akira spat her voice filled with ice.

"The message is from Lord Sesshomaru, he said that he wants you both to be ready to leave to go find The Shadows in two hours. He said that you would be leaving tonight."

"Wait! What? We're leaving tonight? Why? I thought that he was going to wait until The Shadows were closer to his border before he decided to attack."

"The Shadows have passed his border and have slaughtered at least one village already, so you are leaving tonight now go and get ready you ungrateful wench." Jaken screeched

"You know what Jaken I am sick and tired of you insulting Akira and I." Kito said his voice filled with malice, "Ever since she and I arrived all you have done is try to degrade us, but that is going to change and now! She and I are honored guests of Lord Sesshomaru, and I am pretty sure he would not be happy to hear that his personal advisor has been mistreating his honored guests. I expect your attitude to change and now before I decide to tell Lord Sesshomaru of this new, is that understood imp?"

"Y..y..ye..yes" Jaken stuttered under Kito's evil glare.

Kito turned and grabbed Akira's hand and walked off towards the palace. He was still fuming.

"Kito, I never knew that you could be so controlling." Akira said sliding her arm around his waist. "Let me tell you I find it very, very sexy."

"Do you now?" he said with a smile playing across his lips. "Well maybe I'll have to be like that more often."

"Yes much more often." She said standing on tip toe to give him a small peck on the cheek.

They continued to walk together until they reached the part of the palace where they had to split to go to their own rooms. Akira turned and went to the right and Kito went to the left.

As Akira walked to her room in the east wing she ran in to Ishikawa.

"Hey Ishi, did you hear that we are leaving in like an hour and a half to go find The Shadows?"

"Yes, I know my father has just told me, I can't wait until I can dig my claws into their necks and squeeze the life out of them. They all deserve to die for killing all those innocent youkai. Every village they have attacked has been a peaceful village. No person, no youkai has the right to go on a killing spree and kill without a reason. You should go pack we have a ton of things to do before we leave and not a lot of time to do them in."

"Yes cousin." Was all Akira had to say. Never before had she seen her cousin that upset.

Ishikawa watched Akira walk into her room and she took a moment to calm her nerves. _These Shadows will die. I will not allow my future people being slaughter by a group of youkai with an overly inflated ego._


	8. Captured

**A/N hey sorry it took so long for me to up date I have been swamped at school (midterms suck) any way I just thought that I would make a few corrections to my story that I have found and I would give ya a few news words and a NEW CHARACTER!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Lol**

**Ok for the new words/ corrections/ Characters.**

**1. Bannou-All powerful this is the name of Akira's sword I had the hardest time trying to find a name for it but finally I found this one**

**2 Izumi- spring this is the new character you will have to read to find out who she is. BTW she is one of my many OC's**

**3 nee-san / aneki-older sister (this is a correction)**

**4 haku- eldest brother**

**5 ototo- younger brother (this is a correction)**

**6 imoutosan- younger sister**

**7 kutabare- fuck you**

**8 oban- bitchy old hag**

**9 Kowaku- seduction this is also a new character but she most likely won't be in any other chapter than this one**

**10 Oyaji- "old man" father (this is a spelling correction I was spelling it Oyajii but then I found that I was spelling it wrong so…yeah.)**

**11 Koga- I have been spelling his name wrong also I was spelling it Kouga. **

**I was told by a good friend/ cousin (mystic author) who has a small preview of this chappie before I posted it said that Sesshomaru is a little OOC sorry if he is I promise that I will try and cut back on that.**

**Well I think this is good for an authors note so onwards to the actual story. Byez.**

Chapter 7

Captured

SLAP! The sound of Akira's hands slapping against Kito's face echoed off the walls of the huts that surrounded the group.

"Shit Akira what was that for?" Kito asked rubbing his sore face.

"Your eyes were glued to that seduction youkai's ass you dick." She yelled pointing to the youkai that was walking in front of the small group.

"Well sorry it's not my damn fault theses are the demons of seduction and I am a man so I can't help but stare." He yelled even louder than Akira.

"The both of you stop this insolent yelling." Sesshomaru said shooting them both icy glares. "Kito keep your eyes to the ground and off the youkai that are surrounding us, trust me it helps keep your mind off of …certain things. You are quite right that these youkai are the seduction youkai and that their only power is that of seduction, even on glimpse of them can send even the strongest of youkais falling head-over-heels. I myself try to stay as far from this village as I can so I can prevent myself from doing something I would regret."

"Father are you saying that you might be unfaithful to mother?" Ishikawa asked locking eyes with her father.

"Never would I willingly be unfaithful to your mother I have more honor than that. Besides I find that your mother is very talented in the area of seduction."

"I didn't need to know that father." Ishikawa said shuttering slightly at the thought of her mother seducing her father.

"I know you didn't." Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his face.

The group had been traveling south towards the village that was attacked, when they accidentally strayed into the seduction youkai village. Akira and Ishikawa were the only ones that weren't affected by the demon's spell of seduction, Sesshomaru and Kito on the other hand were a completely different story.

"Akira why do you think that we're not being affected by the youkai?" Ishikawa asked while dragging her father away from a youkai that had strayed to close to the group.

"I think it is because none of the men are here, it is only the women that are here as far as I can tell." Akira replied with her eyes still glued on Kito.

"I wonder where the men are?" Ishikawa asked

"They are on patrol of the forest Lady Ishikawa." A sultry female voice said from the crowd.

"Who goes there?" Ishikawa called as she scanned the crowed for the person that spoke.

"It is I, Kowaku, leader of this village. What is your purpose here Milady?" said the voice. The voice belonged to a tall female demon with brown hair that had blonde highlights. Her hair was really curly and she had deep brown eyes. Her curves were full and she knew how to show them off.

"We are just passing through; you have no reason to fear us."

"I do not fear you Lady Ishikawa nor do I fear your father Lord Sesshomaru as of now that is, but I do not know these two strangers and I do not trust them. Introduce yourselves so you may be known to this village."

"I am Akira daughter of Lord InuYasha and the Miko Kagome, and the niece of Lord Sesshomaru. This is Kito, son of Koga leader of the wolf tribe. Kito is also my intended so I would appreciate you and your fellow youkai staying away from him, I don't want to have to hurt you." Akira said resting her hand on the hilt of Bannou.

"None of my subjects will go near your intended. If I may ask where are you headed?"

"We are in search of The Shadows. Have you hears of any rumors of where they might be?"

"I have heard that they are planning an attack on a near by village."

Sesshomaru upon hearing this bit of news went and looked Kowaku straight in the eye his eyes blood red.

"Which village?" he said getting dangerously close to her with his poison claws.

"The village on the other side of the Forest of InuYasha, the one that is in possession of the bone eaters well."

"The village on the other side of the Forest of InuYasha? Uncle that is MY village!" Akira exclaimed.

"Come everyone we are leaving and going to my brother's village." Sesshomaru said releasing Kowaku from his icy glare.

The group turned and was heading towards the forest when Ishikawa heard a voice calling her name. It was Kowaku. Ishikawa stopped and waited fro her to catch up.

"Lady Ishikawa please slay these Shadows and avenge my sister, she was a member of the last village that was slain."

"Hai" was all Ishikawa said before she turned and ran to her uncle's village.

The group ran at full speed in hopes of returning to the village before dark. Just as the last seconds of daylight were filtering through the trees the bone eaters well came into full view. When Akira saw the well she got a new bust of energy and she bolted off to her hut. She ran up the hill through all the trees with practiced movements. She rounded the corner and saw her hut come into full view. She could see the light from the fire glowing inside. _Think Kami that they are ok…for now._ She thought as she pushed the curtain back.

"Akira?!" InuYasha whispered as he looked at the entrance of the hut while holding a little blanketed bundle.

"Oyaji, thank Kami that you are ok." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Akira I'm fine, thank Kami that you are back. Careful you are going to wake the pup if you keep squeezing my neck like that." He said. "What's wrong why are you completely tired out?"

"I've been running since early this morning trying to reach this village, wait pup?" Akira said glancing at the bundle in her father's arms.

"Yes did you forget that your mother was pupped before you left us?"

"Well no I didn't forget it just sorta left my mind. What did she have?" Akira said pulling the blanket away from the pups face while a smile was playing across hers. In side the bundle was a little girl with silvery white hair and raven ears that rested on top of her head.

"It is a girl and her name is Izumi. Her eyes are just like your's and mine" InuYasha said his voice filling with joy and pride.

"She is so adorable Oyaji, may I hold her?"

"Sweetheart you don't even need to ask she is your sister you can hold her, just please don't wake her up, I just got her to fall asleep. Your mother was having a hard time of getting her to fall asleep so I said I would take care of it and let her go get some much needed sleep, constantly we are being woken up in the middle of the night to her persistent crying." InuYasha said handing Izumi to Akira and seeing his firs born holding his last born.

Akira stared at her sister before reality set in and she remembered the reason that she came back home. "Father we need to get the family up and ready to fight you need to send Okaa and little Izumi away so The Shadows don't get to them."

"The Shadows? Why do you think that they are going to attack here?" InuYasha said.

"I was told by another village, they heard that The Shadows were planning an attack on this village. I came to warn you, Uncle Sesshomaru, Ishikawa, and Kito should be here any second now. I rushed ahead of them when we reached the well."

"Why is Kito with you?" InuYasha asked taking Izumi back and laying her back in to cradle.

"He has been with me ever since I left; please don't say anything I don't want to fight with you about him right now."

"Keh" was all InuYasha said as he sat down on the floor clutching his Tetsaiga, he was trying to comprehend the fact that there was some new evil trying to slaughter his village and that fact that his daughter had been with that mangy wolf Kito for the three weeks that she was gone.

"Father!" Shippo's voice called from out side interrupting InuYasha's train of thought.

A low growl erupted from InuYasha's throat. "I swear I am gonna kill that boy if he doesn't learn to keep his voice down. He constantly keeps shouting and waking Izumi." As if on cue Izumi started to cry from inside her cradle.

InuYasha went to pick her up and comfort her but Akira stopped him.

"Go see what Shippo wants I will take care of my imoutosan." Akira said as she picked Izumi up and calmly quieted her. She sat down on one of the many pillows that were lying on the floor. InuYasha went out side to see what was so important that Shippo was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Shippo shut your mouth you just woke up Izumi and I swear to Kami that if you wake your Okaa-san I will give you such a thumping that you will still be able to feel it a month from now." InuYasha said in a loud forced whisper. He looked up from the ground to look at his son but instead he saw his brother his niece and Kito.

"I'm sorry brother but I sent him up to you I forgot that you had a new pup. Is Akira here?" Sesshomaru said stepping in front of Shippo.

"Yes she is inside with Izumi. She said something about The Shadows do you seriously think that they are going to attack this village?"

"Yes I do. I believe that they are out to kill you in an attempt at getting closer to me." He said with his normal stone cold emotionless face.

"Do you have any idea who these Shadows are?" InuYasha asked as he sat at the base of the nearest tree

"I believe that they are the legendary Shadow demons from the war stories that mother and father used to tell me when I was younger. If I am correct then we need to kill them and fast." Sesshomaru said as he sat down beside his brother.

"Why are they so dangerous? I never even had heard of them before."

"It was said that they could vanish out of thin air and can take you inside of their shadowy form and you would be enveloped in complete and utter darkness. It would drive you in to insanity if you were stuck there for too long. It is the worst form of torture. They are ruthless and will kill every man, woman, child, demon, hanyou, and ningen alike."

"How do we kill them?" InuYasha asked gripping his Tetsaiga.

"I'm not quite sure there are many rumors on how to kill them I'm sure we will be able to kill them if not we will send Akira off to purify them with that purifying mist she has. I have seen her take out a whole heard of rabid boar youkai with that move. On the way back to my castle I didn't have to kill any thing Akira took care of all of them, it was kind of nice really."

"You like being protected by a teenage hanyou?" InuYasha joked as he looked at his brother in the face.

Sesshomaru made a noise that resembled something like InuYasha's infamous 'Keh'.

"How has she been? Kagome and I have really missed her, but Inukome has missed her the most she was his other half, lately he has been really far off and I am starting to get a little worried about him."

"She has been fine, along with Kito. I remember when you left the palace, it was such a shock for me but I didn't show it."

"I never lived at the palace with you. Did I?" InuYasha said with a confused face.

"When you were a small child both you and your mother lived at the palace by father's request but when you were still a toddler she took you to her village. Let me say the palace was very quiet with out you around."

"I never knew that I lived with you but in a way I am glad that I moved out if I hadn't my life would be completely different I wouldn't have found Kagome and then I would have these four wonderful children."

"Father I hate to break up this tender moment but can we please come up with a strategy to fight these Shadows with?" Ishikawa said coming and standing in front of her father and uncle.

"I'm sorry your right. We need to make a game plan. InuYasha I think that you should send your mate and new pup to my palace that is where they will be the safest. Both Rin and Mai-Bas are there."

"I think I will can I borrow Ah-Un? It would be faster for him to take them then for me to take them on my own."

Sesshomaru just gave him a curt nod and turned to go inside of the hut to talk with Akira. Inside the hut Akira was holing Izumi in her arms while singing her a soft lullaby to try and calm her down and have her go back to sleep.

"Uncle!" Akira said jumping slightly when she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her. "You startled me I didn't hear you come inside."

"Keep your up guard always Akira, The Shadows are out there somewhere and are planning an attack on us you **MUST** be prepared."

"I'm sorry Uncle." Akira said bowing her head. InuYasha came into the hut and went in to one of the other rooms. A few muffled words came floating out to Akira's ears.

"What Oyaji it's so late let me sleep." Inukome said with a whiny tired voice.

"Akira is out in the main room along with Uncle Sesshomaru, Ishikawa, and **_Kito_**. Go speak with her and get ready we are preparing to go fight a new enemy." InuYasha said pulling his youngest son to his feet.

"Akira, Uncle Sesshomaru, Ishikawa, and Kito what are they doing here especially Kito? He knows that he is not welcome here." Inukome said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know why he is here but I can't do anything he is under Sesshomaru's protection."

Inukome ran out of his bedroom and went to Akira's side as she was lying a now sleeping Izumi back in to her crib.

"Akira!" Inukome exclaimed as he threw his arms around her neck. "I have missed you so much Aneki."

"I have missed you also Ototo." She said while giving him a huge hug.

"Are you planning on staying for more than a few days?"

"I am not sure Inukome all I know is that we need to kill these Shadows."

"I am coming with you, I have been practicing on my fighting skill ever since you left and I have improved some but not much, but still I have improved."

"I would have it no other way Inukome; you will fight by mine and father's sides as we take these Shadows head on."

InuYasha went into his bedroom and stood by the bed as he watched his mate sleep._ I really don't want to wake her but I know I must._ He gently shook her shoulder in an effort to wake the sleeping Kagome.

"Five more minutes InuYasha please." She begged as she rolled over.

"I'm sorry love but you need to get up now, you are leaving with Izumi."

"Leaving, why?" she asked sitting up.

"The Shadows are on their way here to fight us and I need you to take the pup to safety."

"Where am I to go? I can't take her on my own very fast."

"Sesshomaru said he would lend me Ah-un and that you can stay at his place with Mai-Bas."

"Sesshomaru is here? Is Akira here too?" Kagome asked her eyes filling with hope.

"Yes she is out in the other room with everyone."

Kagome shot out of bed not caring that she was still in her sleep clothes, when she finally saw Akira she threw her arms around her squeezing her as hard as she could. When she finally pulled back from her death like vice grip of a hug she did something much unexpected. She smacked her right across the face.

"Ouch Okaa what in the hell was that for?" Akira said as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"You left this family in such a state we were so worried about you, not once in all those weeks you were gone did you send word to us that you were ok. More than once your father stopped me from sending one or both of your brothers out to bring you back." Kagome said

"Okaa..." Akira said as her mother was catching her breath from talking so fast.

"No I'm not done yet." Kagome said pointing at her daughter. "You are my daughter and I should be raising you not you aunt and uncle once this fight is over you are coming home and staying home."

"Okaa can we discus this later please?"

"No this is the end of this discussion and that's that, once these Shadows are gone you will home with me." Kagome said

"But you can't do that!" Akira protested.

"I am the mother here and I say what you can and can't do."

"Uncle Sesshomaru please tell her that I don't have to move back in with her please tell her that I can stay with you." Akira said pleadingly to her uncle.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome with every intention of telling her that Akira can stay with whom ever she wants to but was stopped by Kagome.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said her voice laced with ice, "do not deprive me of the last few months I will have with my daughter. In just a few short months I know I can not stop her, I know that she is going to go off and live her life with Kito, despite InuYasha's and I's protests, I know I will lose my baby girl forever."

"Akira I think it is in your best interest to go back with living with your family, I have deprived both your mother and father of you for three long weeks. I am revoking my invitation of living with and my family in the palace of the western lands."

Akira stood speechless. Kito on the other hand spoke up from his quite corner.

"WHAT? How can you do that? You know just as well as I do that it would be in Akira's 'best interest' to stay with you. You are just not man enough to stand up to Kagome." Kito spat as he got right into Sesshomaru's face.

"Listen to me you little wolf **I am Lord of the Western Lands** I say what goes and what doesn't, you have **NO** say in what I do, I expect you to keep your mouth shut before you find yourself being thrown in to one of my many dungeons." Sesshomaru said his eyes taking on a slight hue of red.

Kito backed down but he still had an evil glare to his eye. By this time Akira had regained her ability of speech.

"Uncle I… I am not sure exactly sure what to say to you right now. All I know is that I don't want to be around you so I am going to go out side and calm down." She said very slowly while clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I think I will go with you." Kito and Inukome said in unison.

Kito gave a low growl "I am going with her, you stay here."

"Both of you come I don't want you two to start fighting." Akira said shaking her head.

As the trio walked out of the hut InuYasha grabbed his son by the shoulder and whispered in to his ear. "Keep your eye on Kito for me if he even tries to hold his hand I want you to call for me, my brother may have let her be _involved_ with him but he won't be while he is on my soil."

"Yes father." Was all Inukome said as he walked out of the hut.

He walked out of the hut and followed his sister and Kito's scents all the way to Goshinboku. They were both in the upper most branches of the tree; unexpectedly they were not even touching.

He could smell that Akira was crying the salt from her tears was thick in the air. In just a few seconds he was up in the tree right beside her. He slowly reached for her arm but she pulled away from his touch.

"Please Ototo I just need to be left alone I don't mind if you sit with me just don't touch me."

"Alright I can deal with that." Inukome said taking a branch near his sister but as far from Kito as he could. The trio sat in the tree for well over an hour, only Inukome came down when InuYasha announced that Kagome was leaving to go to Sesshomaru's palace. Akira sat in the tree up until the point that she felt a large, evil, demonic aura coming in from the south. She hopped out of the tree and went to the hut.

"The Shadows are here." She said.

Everybody looked up from what they were doing to look Akira right in the face.

"I can feel the demonic aura coming and fast." She said while picking up her bow and a quiver of arrows. She also re-tied Bannou and its sheath to her waist. Ever since she had been in search of the Shadows she had been wearing her blue and silver haori and matching hamaka. InuYasha looked up at his daughter as she re-tied her sword to her belt, she looked very regal standing in the hut wearing her formal outfit and holding her weapons.

Every one readied themselves in less than a minute for the pending battle that awaited them out side of the hut. Akira picked up Inukome's bow and quiver of arrows and went out side to hand them to him.

"Thank you Akira, are you ready?"

"Inukome, I have been ready to do this ever since I heard of The Shadows."

"Hai."

Everybody lined up outside of the hut and waited for The Shadows to come to them. Akira tapped her toes impatiently upon the ground. They had been waiting for an hour already.

"Father, Uncle, where are they? They should be here by now!"

"I don't know Akira. But I wish that they would hurry. I hate waiting." InuYasha said from his spot in the battle line up.

"I think that they are testing us. I think that they want us to make the first move and go out and confront them." Sesshomaru said

"I agree father, and I think that we should oblige to their decision and make the first move, I am tired of waiting." Ishikawa said turning to look at her father straight in the eye.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru let's go out and make the first move, we should get this over as soon as possible." Kito said from his branch in the tree.

"I think that you should keep your mouth shut Kito, you are on my land not Sesshomaru's, and if I remember correctly I banished you and your family from my lands years ago."

Kito let out a low growl, jumped out of Goshinboku, and stepped towards InuYasha, "I don't know why you hate me so much. I am **nothing** like my father; I have done **nothing **to you personally. Can't you see that Akira is happy with me? If you can't then you are blind." Kito said getting right in to InuYasha's face.

InuYasha stood there stunned. Never before had Kito stood up to him like that, and the worse part about the whole thing was that he was right. Akira was happy with him, of course InuYasha would **never** admit that Kito was right so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he sucker punched him in the face.

Kito fell back to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Don't get into my face you little mangy wolf." InuYasha spat.

"Father how could you?" Akira said helping Kito back to his feet and looking at her father straight in the eyes. "We are supposed to be fighting The Shadows and not fighting each other."

"Well he started it." InuYasha said like a little kid.

"But you threw the first punch." Akira said "and the only punch!" she added when she saw Kito balling his hands into fists.

InuYasha stepped back from his daughter with out a single word.

"Please father for me can you just get along with Kito, please?" Akira pleaded.

He folded his arms and looked up at the night sky through the trees. _Can I really just drop this feud so easily? Akira means so much to me so I guess I should but Kito is Koga's son. GRRRR. Why is this so hard? I can SAY that I dropped the fight but not really drop it. Yeah that's it that's what I'll do. _

"Fine as long as Kito agrees I will call a truce." _Well temporarily anyway hehehe. _

"Really?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes."

"Oh thank you Oyaji, thank you."

"Kito do you agree to a truce?" InuYasha asked his eyes cold.

Reluctantly Kito agreed.

Just as InuYasha extended his hand to shake Kito's a cold hard laugh came from the forest edge.

"Finally they have decided to show themselves." Sesshomaru said as he stood from his meditative position on the ground.

A dozen or so pair of red eyes glared out of the inky darkness of the trees. One of The Shadows came out from the trees and materialized in to a humanoid form. He was tall with black hair, skin, and eyes.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord InuYasha, I finally have the _pleasure_ to meet you." He said walking up to the two brothers. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru stepped in front of their children.

"Have you come here to fight or to talk?" InuYasha asked unsheathing tetsaiga. After InuYasha unsheathed his sword everyone followed, Akira her Bannou, Sesshomaru his Tokijin, both Kito and Ishikawa their respective swords, and Inukome knocked back an arrow.

"Ah InuYasha just like you cutting straight to the chase." The Shadow said lifting his arms and in doing so lifting himself off the ground. He faded back in to the inky darkness. As soon as he was part of the whole group again they attacked.

The Shadows fought as a whole, and Kami they were strong. Sesshomaru used his Tokijin and his whips of light and killed four on his own. InuYasha was preoccupied with three Shadows; he took them down with his wind scar.

Akira was fighting a particularly large Shadow when she heard her brother scream for help. She finished off this overly confident beast and ran to her brother's aid. He was fighting the Shadows hand to hand; Inukome had run out of arrows and was having a hard time killing this Shadow. As Akira was running towards her brother the shadow materialized in to human form and grabbed Inukome by the neck. Akira jumped over Inukome and shoved Bannou in to the Shadows stomach. He screamed out in pain but he was still alive, she infused her miko energy in to her sword the Shadow exploded in to purified dust. Inukome fell to the ground panting for breath.

"Here Inukome I don't need my arrows you take them." Akira said taking off her quiver of arrows and handing them to her ototo.

"Thank you Aneki. Be careful they are getting more aggressive as more of them are dying." He said as he took off to continue fighting.

Akira took her time to quickly look around to see how everyone was fairing. Kito was sporting a nasty looking wound to his arm but he look alright other than that he was fine, Ishikawa was in the process of killing three Shadows with her own whips of light, she didn't even have a scratch on her. Both her father and her uncle we fine.

They were winning! Akira felt a pair of rough hands in circle her neck. She was lifted off the ground by her neck. She mentally slapped herself for being caught off guard. She went to grab her sword but was stopped by the lead shadows voice.

"No, no, no young one. You will not kill me." He whispered in to her ear. Akira let go of her sword as her eyes glazed over. "You will just stand here like a good little half breed and watch me destroy your family. I will rule the Western Lands, and neither you nor your cousin will stop me."

Akira was set back down on the ground and she took a few steps back from the fight.

_What is happening to me? I can't control my own actions. All I need to do is grab Bannou and kill this Shadow, he has some sort of control over people's minds, and he is over powering me. _ Akira was screaming in her own mind, all she wanted to do was scream out and warn her family but the control that **_Shadow_** had over her was preventing her from doing just that.

All she could do was stand back and watch. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were on one side of the battle area fighting half of the remaining Shadows and Inukome, Ishikawa, and Kito were on the other side fighting the other half. The leader of the pack went up to fight Sesshomaru and InuYasha on his own when the last of his minions that was fighting the brothers were killed. He was an exceptional fighter, he was able to dodge ever attack that they were throwing at him and still had time to inflict some wounds on the brothers.

"Ok fuck this," InuYasha said readying his sword. "Sesshomaru I am going to end this now with my adement barrage (**SP**?)"

"Hn." Sesshomaru said leaping back away from the leader so he himself wouldn't get hit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you InuYasha." The leader said. "If you kill me now your daughter will never be able to move freely again, she will stay rooted to that very spot waiting for me to release her." He said with a wicked smile plastered to his face.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha yelled looking at Akira who was still standing in the middle of the battle field. "Akira is not under your control."

"Ah but she is. Watch closely, she's my little puppet" the leader said (**A/N I know I know I need a name for the leader of The Shadows but for the life of me I can't think of one if some one wants to help me it would be appreciated. If I choose your name you will get credit. PROMISE. Thanks. Now back to the story.)** "Akira come over here."

"Yes, My lord." Akira said in a monotonous voice through gritted teeth. She walked towards the leader with strained steps. _I need to break through this control!_

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were to busy watching Akira to see that the others were being pushed back from the rest of the group.

Akira stood beside the leader and stared with apologetic eyes at her father and uncle. Inside her head she was finally breaking through the control.

"Akira, my little puppet, kill your father and your uncle for me will you?"

_Finally I broke free. But I can't let him know that._ It was then that she made up a quick impromptu plan. "Yes master." She said as she unsheathed Bannou and took a step towards her father and uncle. Her eyes connected with InuYasha's and she winked at him, in that second he understood that she was under her own control. Unfortunately Sesshomaru missed the little exchange and started yelling at her and warned her that if she took one more step closer that he would not be responsible for what may happen.

"Silence Fluffy-sama." She said using the name he hated. "You are not in control of this situation." She locked eyes with him. "I am." She turned on her heel while simultaneously casting a barrier around her father and uncle. "Purity Mist!" Akira bellowed as she swung her sword above her head. "**NO one controls me ever.**" She said as the mist hit The Shadow. He screamed out in agony. "I hope you are dragged through all seven layers of hell for what you have done."

The leader transformed back in to his shadowy form and disappeared.

"Damn, you didn't kill him." Sesshomaru said when the barrier had been dropped.

"Akira are you alright? How did he get you under his control? I saw that you were fighting it." InuYasha asked hugging his daughter.

"I'm fine Oyaji, just a bit tired. All I know is that he came up behind me and picked me up by the throat, then poof I was a mindless puppet."

"Where is my daughter?" Sesshomaru said looking around for Ishikawa.

"I don't know. Where is Inukome?" InuYasha said.

"And Kito?" Akira added.

A soft laughter came from one of the mortally injured Shadows.

Sesshomaru went and picked the Shadow up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Where is the rest of our group?"

"By now they are at our secret hid out. They were so **easy** to capture. You were dense enough to be fooled that we **just **wanted to kill you; we want you to suffer first, so we kidnapped the three easiest preys."

"Where is your 'secret hideout'" Sesshomaru said his eyes turning blood red.

"I'll never tell you, you filthy **_dog_**."

"Tell me and I will make your passing end quickly."

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I don't care I am going to die anyway, I would never betray my family, kutabare Sesshomaru, you can try and fail at finding our lair." He said and with his last breath of air he laughed.

"The Shadows took my cousin, my brother, and my future mate. They will **DIE!!!!**" Akira screamed.

**(A/N dun dun dun. Lol. Once again sorry for how long it took me for this chapter, I had BAD writers block, and when I got over that I had midterms, then when they were over I got grounded from my computer. _Sighs_. This chapter is also TWICE as long as most of the other chapters so…yeah. Lol. Well I hope you like the chapter. Well I will be giving out awards for next chapter because I took so long for this chapter. So if you want an award LEAVE A REVIEW. I can't award you if I don't know who you are. Lol. Well until next time Inu-tiger-luver-393)**


	9. Here is what's going on

Ok here is what I am going to do…right now I am having problems with coming up with new ideas for the story sooooooo I am going to go through and revise the entire story and hopefully I will come up with some more ideas in the process, I will be doing the same thing with my other story **fixing past wrongs** and if anyone has any ideas for either story just let me know!


End file.
